A Carta Sagrada
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Um ano decorre após Li Syaoran ter partido e Sakura sente se deprimida mais do que nunca. Mas com o regresso de Li tudo puderá mudar, no entanto o rapaz recusa se a ver Sakura. A Carta Love será a única que os puderá unir... Ficarão juntos desta? Leiam...
1. O Regresso de Li Syaoran

**Título** – A Carta Sagrada

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, Sr. Kinomoto, Uéy

**Copyright** – Personagens do anime Card Captor Sakura

**Descrição** – Ficção constituída por 3 partes

**Música** – Purachina (Platinum)

**Atenção** – Esta é uma Fic que tem lugar a seguir à partida de Li Syaoran para Hong Kong, logo após ter confessado os seus sentimentos a Sakura. Vou dedicar esta Fic a todos aqueles que não gostaram do final da série – como eu! Ora bolas… Nem toda a gente tem acesso aos Movies de Card Captor Sakura para saberem como termina as coisas entre eles os dois…

Mas já agora aviso-vos que esta Fic foi escrita antes de ver os Movies e por isso escrevi-a para tentar colmatar aquele final ridículo! Mas agora que vi os Movies aconselho a verem porque de facto o final é mesmo lindo e merece a pena ser visto…

Espero que gostem!

**1ª Parte – O Regresso de Li Syaoran**

Amanhecia em Tomoeda. O canto dos pássaros cortava o silêncio da atmosfera ainda fria e húmida da Primavera que apenas despertara há escassos dias. Um som inconfundível de alguém a bater numa porta, misturou-se com os outros sons que vagarosamente iam despertando. Tomoyo batia levemente à porta de uma das casas de um quarteirão da cidade e Tomoeda.

Tomoyo era uma rapariga atraente, bonita e tinha 15 anos. Os seus cabelos eram cinzentos e muito compridos, ficando-lhe pela cintura. Normalmente usava-os soltos com uma fita na cabeça, mas nesta manhã trazia-os entrelaçados numa comprida trança presa por uma fita azul clara. Os seus olhos eram azuis-escuros e trajava uma combinação de saia e camisola igualmente azul clara.

A primavera começara ainda nem uma semana passar e era Sábado.

Alguém veio abrir a porta. Era um rapaz muito alto, já com os seus 20 anos, tinha os cabelos castanhos curtos, os olhos eram escuros e tinha na sua face uma expressão de enfado. Tratava-se de Touya, o irmão de Sakura.

- Bom dia Tomoyo.

- Olá! Vinha ver como a Sakura está…

- Ela está lá em cima. Ainda não desceu e aposto que nem se vestiu. Ultimamente tem estado assim. Vê o que consegues fazer.

Tomoyo entrou e avistou o Sr. Kinomoto a arrumar a sala.

- Olá Tomoyo! Já aqui tão cedo?

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou a rapariga.

- A Sakura está lá em cima. Vai ter com ela.

Tomoyo subiu as escadas que sabia que iriam dar ao quarto da sua amiga. Bateu à porta mas antes que ouvisse uma resposta, entrou.

- Olá Sakura! – disse toda sorridente mas logo perdeu o sorriso quando avistou a outra rapariga, ainda de pijama, sentada na cadeira com a cabeça poisada sobre os seus braços em cima da secretária. Estava a soluçar, o que mostrava que estivera a chorar. Junto dela, pairava no ar o que parecia um boneco de peluche amarelo, com um par de asas brancas pequenas e que não era mais ninguém a não ser Keroberos, a quem elas tratavam por Kero. Foi ele que respondeu à rapariga.

- Olá Tomoyo! Trouxeste o bolo?

- É claro que não me ia esquecer de ti. – Tomoyo tirou do seu saco uma caixa, a qual o animal agarrou logo.

- Bolinho! Que bom!

Kero era um glutão e um comilão. Tentem imaginar o que ele seria capaz de fazer só por uma fatia de pudim, se tal é possível!

- O Kero é sempre assim. – sorriu a Tomoyo aproximando-se da Sakura, que ainda nem se mexera.

- Ela continua assim. – disse o Kero enquanto comia um "bocadão" de bolo. – Passa o dia todo sem sorrir e quando o faz é porque é forçada.

- Mas hoje isso vai mudar! Vais-te vestir e vamos dar uma voltinha…

Sakura limpou as lágrimas com a manga do seu pijama rosa e disse:

- Não quero sair! Deixem-me sozinha. Sinto tanto a falta dele!

Sakura era uma menina com 14 anos. Tinha os olhos verdes e que contrastavam com os seus cabelos castanhos-claros, que lhe ficavam acima dos ombros. Normalmente prendia parte do cabelo em dois totós no cimo da sua cabeça, mas agora este encontrava-se completamente desalinhado. Era uma rapariga especial, pois tinham lhe sido concedidos poderes especiais. Certo dia, quando limpava a biblioteca que tinha na cave, tinha liberto várias cartas mágicas e Keroberos. A partir desse dia, a sua vida mudara. Juntamente com o Kero, tivera de recolher todas as Cartas Mágicas, criadas por um feiticeiro chamado Mestre Clow.

Quando finalmente recolhera todas as Cartas, fora confrontada com um novo desafio. Após ter passado no teste do Julgamento do segundo guardião das Cartas – Yue, tivera de enfrentar novos perigos para transformar todas as Cartas de Clow em Cartas Sakura. Tivera sempre a seu lado, a Tomoyo e um rapaz que no início tinha sido seu rival, por se tratar de um descendente de Clow e que desejava igualmente as Cartas Mágicas. Mas ela tinha sido a única a passar no Julgamento de Yue e a partir desse momento, ele ajudara-a em tudo. Estivera a seu lado e aprendera a amá-la. Seu nome era Li Syaoran e às vezes conseguia ser bastante desagradável e humilhante. Mas Sakura tinha descoberto o lado sensível dentro dele e a sua vida começara a mudar.

Ela sempre achara que amara o amigo do seu irmão, Yukito, que não era senão a forma humano de Yue e não tinha consciência deste facto. Mas o amor não era recíproco! Yukito amava outra pessoa também muito importante para Sakura, ele amava o seu irmão que lhe retribuía o sentimento. Yukito fizera Sakura perceber que afinal aquilo que ele nutria por ele, era o mesmo que sentia pelo seu pai e irmão.

No dia em que transformara as últimas Carta de Clow em Cartas Sakura, Syaoran confessara-lhe o seu amor e logo de seguida voltara para Hong Kong. Sakura tinha ido despedir-se ao aeroporto e ele dera-lhe o ursinho de peluche com a promessa de que voltariam a encontrar-se. Mas isso não acontecera!

Sakura criara a sua primeira Carta nesse dia e já passara um ano sem a mais remota notícia de Syaoran. Durante este tempo todo, ela tinha vivido triste e deprimida. Nunca mais sorrira como fazia antigamente e todo o tempo que estava sozinha, chorava. Finalmente descobrira que sentia algo mais que amizade pelo rapaz.

- Vá Sakura! Não vais ficar hoje aqui a lamentares. Vens comigo e ponto final!

Tomoyo obrigou a Sakura a vestir-se e mesmo arrastando-a, conseguiu que ela saísse de casa.

- Ainda bem que a Tomoyo conseguiu que ela saísse um pouco. Há já algum tempo que tenho andado preocupado com ela! Já não parece a nossa Sakura! – declarou o Sr. Kinomoto após ver as raparigas saírem.

- É! – concordou o Touya e pensou para si – "E tudo por causa daquele Ranhoso! Se o apanhar…"

Entretanto, alguém bateu à porta. Touya foi abrir e exclamou: – Yukito!

- Olá Touya! Bom dia! – cumprimentou um jovem rapaz de cabelos cinzentos claros.

- Bom dia Yukito! Podem ir os dois lá para cima que eu acabo a sala num instante.

Touya e Yukito subiram para o quarto de Touya, enquanto o homem ficou a terminar de arrumar a sala.

- Está um bonito dia hoje, não está?

Tomoyo tentava animar Sakura mas sem grande resultado. O antigo sorriso da sua face parecia não querer voltar.

Deram uma volta pela cidade até à hora do almoço. Mas fosse por que sítios passassem, havia sempre algum meio de Sakura recordar Syaoran. Quer fosse por ali terem combatido uma Carta de Clow, quer por simplesmente passarem à frente da escola ou qualquer outro lugar.

Tomoyo levou a sua amiga para casa de novo. Não adiantava nada do que ela e o Kero fizessem para animar a rapariga.

- Sakura! Assim não tem piada… Estás uma chata.

- Vai com a Tomoyo. Desta maneira não precisas de me aturar…

Sakura fechou a porta de casa e subiu para o seu quarto sem sequer falar ao pai, ao irmão e até a Yukito, frente ao qual corava antigamente. Fechou a sua porta e atirou-se para cima da cama a chorar novamente. Agora sabia que amava realmente o Syaoran e sentia a sua falta mais do que nunca. Um ano sem qualquer noticia… uma carta… um telefonema… era demasiado!

- Se eu apanho aquele Ranhoso! Aquele estúpido que pôs a Sakura assim… Vou matá-lo! Vou esfolá-lo vivo e depois atirar o seu corpo ao fogo!

- Aclama-te Kero! Ele deve ter um motivo muito fort… – tomoyo parou de repente, o que fez o Kero ir contra ela.

- Que te passou pela cabeça para parares assim? – mas Kero também arregalou os olhos.

À frente deles encontrava-se nada mais, nada menos que Li Syaoran.

**Fim da 1ª Parte**


	2. Partida Forçada

**2ª Parte – Partida Forçada**

Tomoyo não acreditou. Como podia ele estar ali, ao final de tanto tempo, sem uma palavra, sem um aviso sequer. Seus olhos expandiram-se de surpresa e de mágoa simultânea. Li estava tão mudado! O ano que passara, transformara seu magro e pequeno corpo em, praticamente, um jovem alto, elegante e masculino. Tinha agora 15 anos mas a sua altura aumentara bastante. Os seus cabelos castanhos também haviam crescido e de curtos, agora tocavam-lhe os ombros e estavam presos com um pequeno elástico atrás. Apenas os seus olhos não se tinham alterado. Castanhos e brilhantes, tais como Sakura o havia conhecido.

Mas Kero interrompeu esta percepção de Tomoyo, pois sem hesitar, atirou-se para o rapaz.

- Como foste capaz! Seu estúpido! SEU…

- Não Kero!

Tomoyo conseguir agarrar a criatura a tempo, antes que as consequências fossem piores. Nesse momento, Li sangrava da sua face com um arranhão que Kero lhe fizera, sem ele sequer se ter defendido.

- Kero! Pára já com isso! Deixa o Li em paz.

- Como é que queres que eu deixe este Ranhoso em paz! Ele tem de pagar pelo que fez à Sak… – Tomoyo tapou a boca do animal.

- Desculpa lá isto, Li.

- Não tem importância… Eu até merecia – disse o rapaz com a sua voz calma. Ele só usara esta voz quando uma vez confortara a Sakura, logo após o Yukito lhe ter negado o amor que ela desejava.

Li estava muito mudado, já nem parecia o mesmo. Tão arrogante que era e agora tão calmo… era esta a opinião da rapariga mas não era a de Kero. Para a criatura, aquele rapaz tinha sido o pior que acontecera na vida de Sakura. Ele magoara-a tanto, apanhara várias Cartas que "supostamente" pertenciam à Sakura e até mesmo agora estando longe, ainda a fazia sofrer mais.

- Voltaste Li! Eu bem sabia que ias regressar. Aposto que sentiste a falta do Japão!

- Nem por isso. – foi a resposta seca do rapaz. – Vim buscar todo o meu processo escolar para Hong Kong.

- Então isso quer dizer que não estás a pensar voltar ao Japão?

- Não Tomoyo. Esta deve ser a última vez que estou aqui.

- E a Sakura? – perguntou o Kero nervoso.

- Não a voltarei a ver! – respondeu o rapaz baixando a sua face e fitando o chão. – Acho que é melhor assim.

O escusado será dizer que se Li só tinha um arranhão, agora ficou com montes deles. Tomoyo teve de fechar o Kero na sua mala para que ele não matasse ali o rapaz.

- E a Sakura? Lembraste que lhe fizeste uma declaração e não esperaste pela reposta.

- Já não espero por ela! A Sakura não me merece. Ela tem tanto para dar e eu não tenho nada. Ela merece encontrar alguém bem melhor do que eu…

- Não digas tolices Li! A Sakura gosta de ti, eu sei que gosta! Senão porque teria sentido tanto a tua ausência durante este tempo todo? Ela tem estado tão deprimida…

Syaoran olhou para a rapariga. Seria aquilo possível?

- Vais ao menos ver a Sakura, não vais? Vais falar com ela…

- Não! É melhor ela não me ver. Não tenho nada para lhe oferecer… por favor, entrega-lhe esta carta. – Tomoyo notou que as mãos dele tremiam quando lhe entregou o envelope. – Está tudo aí explicado. Espero que a Sakura algum dia me perdoe…

A rapariga viu os olhos do rapaz começarem a brilhar. Lágrimas brevemente iriam escorrer pela sua cara.

- Partirei esta tarde no avião. Adeus Tomoyo… – e despedindo-se, virou-se para que ela não o visse a chorar e prosseguiu o seu caminho. Ele queria tanto ficar mas sua mãe obrigara-o a regressar. Amar Sakura não era opção, ele tinha que voltar.

Quando Li já se tinha afastado o suficiente, Tomoyo afrouxou a sua mala e Kero conseguiu libertar-se.

- Porque raio fizeste isto? – mas Tomoyo olhava para a carta que tinha na mão. Amachucou-a e desatou a correr. Aquilo não ia ficar assim! Correu até casa da Sakura e bateu à porta com tanta força que Touya ficou embasbacado a olhar para ela quando foi abrir. Mas sem dizer nada ou esperar mais um segundo, empurrou o jovem e correu escadas acima com o Kero voando atrás dela. Não bateu na porta do quarto da Sakura, apenas abriu-a com toda a força.

- Despacha-te Sakura! Tens de ir ao aeroporto IMEDIATAMENTE!

Sakura estava deitada na cama com a sua cara vermelha, o que evidenciava que estivera a chorar de novo. Nas suas mãos tinha uma Carta Sakura, era aquela mesmo que criara há um ano atrás, quando Li Syaoran partira.

- Deixa-me só Tomoyo! – murmurou, voltando as lágrimas a nascerem-lhe nos olhos. Se estava à espera que a sua amiga a confortasse ou se retirasse, não foi isto que aconteceu. Tomoyo agarrou-lhe no pulso e obrigou-a a levantar-se.

- O Li está na cidade e vai partir daqui a umas horas. Vais imediatamente ao aeroporto!

Os olhos de Sakura abriram-se todos repentinamente.

- O Syaoran?

- Sim. Ele vai regressar a Hong Kong e nunca mais voltará. Tens de ir vê-lo.

- Mas ele não me veio ver…

Kero, que estivera calado, gritou com ânimo:

- É isso mesmo Sakura! Manda o Ranhoso lixar-se…

- Vá lá Sakura… Ele não te veio ver porque não te queria magoar. E além disso ainda lhe deves uma resposta.

Sakura olhou para a Carta que tinha na mão e apertou-a contra o seu peito, enquanto as lágrimas molhavam a sua face. Syaoran tinha sido um bom amigo, sempre presente quando ela precisara dele e mesmo quando não tinha poderes para enfrentar os desafios. E além disso… ela amava-o! E agora sabia disso.

- Diz-lhe que não queres que ele parta… Diz-lhe o que realmente sentes…

Amor! Desta vez ele não lhe podia escapar por entre os dedos. Se Li partisse, ao menos que o fizesse sabendo a resposta que ela tinha guardada para ele. Um ano passara e o amor em vez de diminuir, ainda aumentara mais. Olhou de novo para a Carta e saiu do quarto a correr. Se Touya ficara admirado por ver o comportamento da primeira rapariga a entrar, então vocês conseguem imaginar como é que ele ficou ao ver a sua irmã descer as escadas numa correria doida, a abrir a porta, a sair e a fechá-la violentamente sem dizer mais nada.

Sakura correu, correu, correu. Nada a podia parar… tinha de chegar ao aeroporto antes que Syaoran partisse. Tinha de lhe dizer o quanto queria que ele ficasse…

**Fim da 2ª Parte**


	3. A Carta dos Dois

**3ª Parte – A Carta dos Dois**

- Está tudo pronto Uéy?

- Desculpe menino, mas o avião afinal é só daqui a meia hora. Parece que me enganei nas horas.

- Não tem problema. Nós esperamos…

- Mas tem a certeza de que quer partir já? Não gostaria de se despedir da menina?

- É melhor não. Quero partir o quanto antes.

Syaoran e o seu mordomo Uéy estavam no aeroporto há alguns minutos. Uéy era um homem alto, já de alguma idade e tinha sido ele a cuidar sempre do rapaz. Fora ele que acompanhara Li há dois anos atrás, durante a sua primeira ida ao Japão, para capturar as Cartas de Clow.

Ao que parecia, ainda faltavam uns minutos para o avião partir mas seria mesmo coincidência ou havia um motivo por detrás disto? Bem pessoal, eu confesso! Uéy insistira tanto para que Syaoran fosse ver Sakura e quando notou que ele não ia fazer isto, obrigara-o a escrever-lhe uma carta e que fosse pedir à Tomoyo para lha entregar. Aquele homem já sabia que a rapariga por sua vez convenceria Sakura a ir até ao aeroporto e era aí que Uéy se estivera a preparar… Dizer ao rapaz que o avião descolaria uma hora antes de isso acontecer era a razão para dar tempo da rapariga chegar ao aeroporto.

Mas agora o tempo escasseava. A meia hora estava a terminar e não havia sinais de ninguém.

- Chamada para o voo 102! Façam o favor de embarcar.

Syaoran agarrou na sua mala, como já havia feito no passado. Virou as costas e avançou. Passos, numa correria infernal, ecoaram.

- SYAORAN!

O rapaz estancou surpreendido. Era impossível estar a ouvir aquela voz! Virou-se para trás e qual não foi o seu espanto a avistar Sakura a correr na sua direcção.

- Syaoran! Espera!

A rapariga parou na frente dele completamente arfante.

- Sakura, que está a fazer aqui? – perguntou atónito sem se mexer, mas sem esperar foi envolvido nos braços da garota.

- Não podes partir! Fica Syaoran! Por favor, fica!

O rapaz sentiu a sua camisola começar a ficar molhada. Lágrimas que gota a gota deslizavam até ao tecido.

- Não posso! Tenho de regressar… Não posso ficar aqui. Lamento!

Sakura continuava abraçada a ele. Encontrava-se em bicos de pés, uma vez que Li crescera imenso, mas ela ainda conseguia apoiar a sua cabeça no ombro dele.

- Porque não me disseste nada? Porque nunca respondestes às cartas?

- Eu respondi! Apenas não as consegui enviar. Queria evitar que sofresses mais. Já passaste por tanto… Mereces alguém melhor do que eu.

Li afastou a rapariga de si e olhou-a nos olhos.

- És tão bonita Sakura. Tenho a certeza de que alguém te fará feliz. Pois senão o fizer, eu próprio me encarregarei dele. Tu mereces ser feliz!

Desta vez foi ele que a abraçou. Parecia que ali ficariam horas, mas…

- Última chamada para o voo 102, que terá como destino Hong Kong!

Li Syaoran e Sakura separaram-se.

- Tenho de ir…

Sakura olhou-o tristemente. Ele mudara tanto, mas continuava a ser o mesmo rapaz que ela conhecera. Tinha tantas coisas para lhe dizer mas agora que ali estava, já tão conseguia falar. Não conseguia dizer uma palavra tão simples como "Amo-te!".

O rapaz debruçou-se sobre ela e deu-lhe um beijo na sua face, dizendo: "Adeus Sakura!"

- Então quero que fiques com isto. – ela estendeu-lhe uma Carta Sakura, mas virada ao contrário.

- Mas é…

- Fica com ela! – interrompeu. – Que seja uma recordação minha. Que seja um pouco daquilo que eu tenho para te oferecer.

Ele agarrou na Carta ainda oculta e guardou-a. Sakura teria desejado que a voltasse, mas isso não aconteceu e ela não teve coragem de lhe pedir.

- Tens coisas mais maravilhosas que o teu poder. Não te fará falta a Carta?

- Sentirei mais a tua falta do que a da Carta.

- Então neste caso tenho de ir. O avião vai partir…

- Voltarás?

Li olhou-a bem profundamente nos olhos. Queria dizer que sim, mas…

- Não! – e dizendo isto, virou-se e dirigiu-se para a entrada que dava acesso ao avião. Vamos Uéy!

……….

Syaoran sentou-se no avião e olhou através da janela. Não sabia onde arranjara coragem para fazer aquilo, mas a verdade é que o fizera.

- Por favor apertem os cintos de segurança!

Ele assim o fez mas quando o apertava, reparou que tinha consigo a Carta que a rapariga lhe acabara de dar. Retirou-a do bolso e olhou para as suas costas. Era a típica Carta Sakura, com a própria estrela que Sakura criara para si. Lentamente voltou a Carta e o seu sangue parou circular nas veias. O que viu, não acreditou! Bem centrado na carta estava um desenho de um coração vermelho, ladeado por um par de asas e escrito por baixo estava "Love" (ou seja, Amor).

Então era aquilo que a rapariga tinha para lhe oferecer… Amor! Ela realmente respondera afirmativamente à declaração que lhe fizera o ano passado.

Desapertou o cinto rapidamente e correu até à porta do avião. A porta começara a se fechar e a escada a ser retirada, mas ele não se incomodou e saltou, deixando as hospedeiras aflitas. Correu pelo aeroporto, pois tinha de a encontrar. Sakura também o amava!

Quando chegou ao local em que se despedira dela, ali ainda a encontrou. Virada de costas, soluçando bem alto e desesperada. Aproximou-se sem que ela notasse (também pudera, com aquele choro) e só quando chegou ao pé dela é que disse, ao mesmo tempo que lhe estendia a carta Amor.

- Obrigado!

Sakura parou de soluçar instantaneamente e lentamente levantou a cabeça, olhando-o mais uma vez.

- Agora eu sei que me amas e que me estás a oferecer o teu amor e não o queria desperdiçar, mas…

- Então porque partes? – foram as palavras soluçadas dela.

- Porque eu não mereço esse amor que tens para me dar, mas também não o quero perder…

- Então fica com ele!

- Então irei-o aceitar!

Juntos tocaram na Carta e vagarosamente aproximaram as suas caras. Uéy chegou nesse momento com as malas todas e sorriu.

Os lábios dos dois foram contactando um com o outro. O calor, a respiração, a saliva e o desejo. Suas bocas abriram-se e o beijo não demorou a concretizar-se. Uma aura poderosa, uma luz envolveu-os. A Carta brilhou e magicamente todas as Cartas de Clow (agora Cartas Sakura) saíram do bolso do vestido de Sakura e fizeram um círculo à volta deles. Mas o que brilhava mais era a Carta Amor. Envolvidos pelo fogo ardente da paixão, ali ficaram naquele beijo demorado.

Syaoran ficaria e já nunca mais partiria. Amava Sakura e era um amor correspondido. O avião partiu e ele ficou. Muitos mais aviões partiriam para Hong Kong, deixando o rapaz nos braços de Sakura. Aqui, agora e para sempre!

- Então ficarás?

- Aqui, agora e para sempre!

"Sou sonhadora

Tenho a magia

Quantas vezes eu sonhei

Que podia ser alguém especial

Para te poder salvar

E agora chegou

A hora de começar

Mostra-me um sorriso

Dá-me a mão

Estou aqui

Dá-me a tua mão

Nada, nada

Nos vai separar

Sou sonhadora

Tenho a magia

Então assim,

Basta querer

E tudo se transformará

Fica comigo

Porque comigo

Tu vais descobrir

Que a amizade é especial

É como um

É como um

Um mar de Platina!"

**Fim**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado. Tinha mesmo de escrever isto… Era assim que devia acabar a série e não como acaba. Até mesmo o final do 2º filme devia estar mais explorado, ou então haver um 3º filme.

Agradeço a todos os que tiveram a paciência de ler, inclusive aqueles que não se manifestaram.

**littledark** – Admito que foi uma grande falha não ter metido o Touya ao barulho, mas tive a necessidade de apenas falar de Sakura e dos seus sentimentos. Era essa a única coisa que precisava de ser corrigida. Quanto ao Syaoran, foi uma sorte não ter sido apanhado pelo Touya, senão se calhar não teríamos o final tão feliz como foi. Fico feliz que tenhas lido e é bom saber que gostaste, apesar de estar um pouco para o lamechas. :P

**Dead Lady** – Yepi:P A Fic está cheia de lágrimas, até acho que foram demais, mas o que posso fazer! (Maylene esconde-se corada atrás da uma parede) Por acaso até podia fazer alguma coisa mas vou deixar estar assim! Arigatou por teres lido!

**cleopatra-cruz** – Fiquei muito contente assim que vi a tua Review. Ainda bem que gostastes!

**Anusca** – Hapiness! Outra leitora que gostou da minha Fic. Sei que este final não se acompara ao do filme, mas ao menos inclui um beijo! Hihi


End file.
